Forum Titles
This page contains all the titles on the MicroVolts Surge forum. 'Active titles' Banned - Yep just banned, for those who work hard to rebel MODs in a hard way (need confirmation and information on how the infractions system works.) Junior Member - Members which doesn't lift haven't logged in the main site yet. Hippo-Noob - 0-29 posts Hippo-Member - 30-99 posts Hippo-Veteran - 100-499 posts Hippo-Legend - 500-999 posts Hippo-Hero - 1000-1499 posts Hippo-Nerd - 1500-1999 posts Hippo-Spirit - 2000-2499 posts Hippo-Angel - 2500-2999 posts Hippo-Geek - 3000-4999 posts Hippo-Maniac - 5000-6499 posts Hippo-Spammer - 6500-7999 posts Hippo-Guru - 8000-9999 posts Hippo-Supreme - 10000-11999 posts Hippo-Titanium - 12000-13999 posts Hippo-God - 14000+ posts Micro* : Ex-titles for Microvolts Forums NQGAMES - Special title of M45DanFat for being the representative of the NQGames. Developer - Special title of M45DanFat for being for being the representative of the NQGames Microvolt's Developers. Game Master - People that have GM before their names, also the people that work for the RHP Official Moderator/Offizieller Moderator - People that have MOD before their names, also the people that make the forums work great. Moderator - Moderators of the forums. Head Moderator - Head of the Moderators. (MODCupcake) Event Supporter - Title for the Events Supporters Event Moderator - Title for the Moderators'Events Supporters RockHippo Alumni - Former RHP Staff! (Momo5). Official Turkish Moderator - Special title for MODkobagko. Deutscher Moderator - German Forum Moderator. Trial Moderator - Moderator in trial Mamma Mia! - Special title for MODPizza Little Bites of Heaven - Special title for MODCupcake Shining Diamond - Special title for MODRaspberry Lady Velvet - Special title for MODEve_Lipp Rock 'N Roll - Special title for MODklassen Zombie Moderator - Special title for MODLicorice Strawberry Flavour Special title for MODIceTea MicroVolts Erudite Special title for MODLicorice for creating the weapon statistics and sets threads. More G than a GM - Winners of GMs vs The World Zombie Paparazzo - Winners of the Zombie Mode Screenshot Contest event Sea Eagle Eyes - Winners of the Spot the Difference event. Seeadler Augen - Winners of the Entdecke den Unterschied event (German version of Spot the Difference event). Morning CrossVolters / Morgen KreuzVolter - Winners of the MicroVolts CrossVolts Contest Fruit Passionist - Special Forum Title for GMFruitcake. Whack-A-Volt - Winners of the Whack-a-Volt Tournament. Accomplished Wordsmith - Winner of the MicroVolts Writers Contest(Narcoticc) bnb`s Seal of Approval - Special Forum Title for Bloble (Loved by bnb - Replaced with bnb`s Seal of Approval). MicroVolts Fashionista - People that won the MicroVolts Fashion Show Psychic/Hellseher - People that guessed the right Open Beta day. MicroVolts Montage Specialist - Winner of MicroVolts Video Contest. One-Time MicroVolts Champion - Winners of Official MicroVolts 2-on-2 Tournament! Blessed with Colour - Crayola Weekend 3v3 Event 1st place! Charmed with Colour - Crayola Weekend 3v3 Event 2nd place! Achiever of Colour -Crayola Weekend 3v3 Event 3rd place! gdlk - Special Forum Title for Gosu (means godlike) CC - Pro - Special Forum Title for xCore The MicroApocalypse Elder - Winner of the Leave Your Footprint Forum Event (Mugi) Diligent CrossVolter - Winners of the CrossVolts 2.0 event. Gewissenhafter Kreuzvolter - Title for those who won the KreuzVolts 2.0 event (German version Crossvolts) MicroSpammer - Special Forum Title for Trenya who spammed over 33000 posts. Gracious Gentleman - Title for the winning male in Casual Couples Invitational event (MODRaspberry) Lovely Lady - Title for the winning female in Casual Couples Invitational event (KawaiAngel) Christmas Contractor - For those who won Deck The Walls Wallpaper Contest. Weihnachts-Kontraktor - German version of Christmas Contractor, for xxCliffordxx who won Deck The Walls Wallpaper Contest. C-C-C-Combo Breaker - For those who tried to combo breaking the MODs in the Count to 100 before a MOD Posts thread. Nacho - Special title earned by Morningkiller101 for winning the Name That Weapon event. Ghost Writer - Titles for those who won the Halloween Rhyme Routine Halloween Dichter - Those who won the Halloween Reim Ideen ABGESCHLOSSEN event. Photoshoper - For Chane who won the Fruitys Christmas Renovation! event. Administrator - Administrators of the forum. Top Shelf Toy - Special title for Hyousetsu for participating the Top Shelf Toy event. Undercover MOD - ......... (vbloomy) Ultimate Diva - Winner of Girls Have Skill only Tournament (27th) Montage King - Winner of the Montage King Event (hammy). Retired - Title of VIPs which retired. http://i50.tinypic.com/2h8c0hz.png - Special title of nynni for winning the Avatar Humiliation Contest! (Its a traefigurer duck). 2vs2 Champion - Winners of Rekindle the Flame 2v2 Tournament, Pyramid Climber - Winners of Pyramid of Champions event. Walking Dead - Person with the highest infections in Epicz Zombie Mode Time~! event (Epiczaurus, demonaii, PumpyBlo) Last Survivor - Person with the most survivals in Epicz Zombie Mode Time~! event (Zunther, Snow-Ghost). Zombie Hunter - Person with the highest zombie kill in Epicz Zombie Mode Time~! event (Zunther) Hakuna Matata - Special Forum Title for GMFruitcake (means There are no worries in swahili) Top Shelf Maiden - Winners of Top Shelf Kingdom (iLoveLucy ) MicroWarZz Legend - Winner of TSK Microware Tournament (MODRaspberry) The Showdown - Winners of Clan Clash 2 : The Showdown Tournament (Black Box) Best Buds - Winners of Das 2 vs 2 Turnier! ACHTUNG DEN 20ten JANUAR. (hammy, Salz) International - Winners of International Tournament - 4V4 (Team iBanzeeBoyPT) Sharp Shooter - Winners of TSK 4V4 Crouching Rifles Tournament! (Team iTriggerBoyzeePT) Cea mai buna echipa - Winners of 2 vs 2 Tournament (Romanian version) (Team Mafia) Free-RT Junkie - Given from GMFructus to VoyBoy for winning 1st place 3 Free RT offers events in a row. Micro Council - Members of the Micro Council Cutest Couple 2013 - Winners of the Cutest Couple 2013 event Micro-Holmes - Winner of the Micro-Holmes event (KenZzy) Tracker Sympathizer - Players who named TRKs 1-4 and won in Tracker Alias Challenge event Like a Boss! - Player who named Tracker Boss and won in Tracker Alias Challenge event (Yashiro0) WISHES TO BE POPULAR - Special title for L33T who wannabe popular xdd 1on1 Champion - Winner of the exaStyle 1 gegen 1 Turnier! event ( xTundor) Enchanting Angel - Special title for xFlashyZz y aka MODFlashyZz Catgirl - Special title for xFlashyZz for meowing 1000 times Y-U-SO SLOW - Winner of the Fast as HELL category in Print & Screen event (Mellaya) ~Cutie Pie-san - Winner of the Sweet Pown Pown category in Print & Screen event (Epiczaurus) Nerd Specialist! - Winner of the Horrifying category in Print & Screen event (Resurected) Bomb Battle Battalion - Winners of Bomb Battle Battalion tournament (CleaningLadieZ) Legendary Editor - Special title for Mellaya for creating the MICRO LEGENDS combined montage Tier A - Micro Legend - Tier A featured players in MICRO LEGENDS combined montage Tier B - Micro Legend - Tier B featured players in MICRO LEGENDS combined montage Tier C - Micro Legend - Tier C featured players in MICRO LEGENDS combined montage Main character - 1st place winners of Storytime! (Yeah) Narrator - 2nd place winners of Storytime! (Yeah) Support Character - 3rd place winners of Storytime! (Yeah) Best Horror Sig! - Winner of the Halloween Horrorífico! signature contest (Bashiix3) MicroHunter - Winners of the Prop Hunt: MicroVolts Edition Gedichts-Gott - Winners of the MicroVolts Event: Weihnachtsdichter! Piranhah-Spammer - Special title for PiranhahRT (Given by MODPeppermint) Spamming Rules! - Special title for rulez9991 for being the Romanian having the most posts (Given by MODRaspberry) Secret Admirer - Winner of the Praise the Sloth! - Valentine Card Design Contest (AokiRie) Troll 'em MODs - 1st Place winner of the Avatar Humiliation Contest 2. (Majestic) MicroJournalist - Members of the Surge Journal The King - Special title for Ooz (given by MODIcetea) Brawl Council - Special title for uuh (and the rest of the Brawl Councils) MicroWiki Support - Members of the Official MicroVolts Surge's Wiki MicroWiki Team - Members of the Official MicroVolts Surge's Wiki 'Inactive titles' Event Supporter - People that have ES before their names that support MicroVolts in Events Global Event Moderator - Title for for the RHP Event Team. Midnight Moderator - Special forum title for MODBacon for being active at nights. Im a little teapot, short and stout... - Special Forum Title for MODBlueberry http://i45.tinypic.com/2mnmbe1.gif - Special title for MODBlueberry, aka trolled by MODBacon and GMbreadnbutter oops - Special title for MODPanda Sea Eagles #1 Fangirl - Special Title for MODCandy Deutsche Moderatorin - Female German Forum moderator Ctrl+C Ctrl+V - Special Forum Title for GMbreadnbutter Fruity`s Kuchen Siegel der Genehmigung - Special Forum Title for MODBanger Master of Games - Special Forum Title for GMbreadnbutter http://img444.imageshack.us/img444/5363/111111b.png - Special forum title for GMFruitcake (means Chinese Farmer). http://i.imgur.com/tIMvHey.png - Special title for MODCaffeine Moderator - Same term of Official Moderator, just without the color and the "official" or maybe they are just too boring to be official. *'To the official thread with clickable links > http://microvolts.com/Forum#16089'